This invention relates to automotive heating systems and particularly such a system which is portable and removable from the automobile. The perennial problem of entering a cold automobile which has been parked either outdoors or in an unheated garage is a well-known problem for most people. The prior art contains many attempts directed at solving the problem by building various descriptions of units into portions of the car such as the back deck behind the rear seat. There are also proposed many systems which utilize the heating fluids from the engine in conjunction with minor auxiliary electric heating devices for heating systems built into the dashboard area of an automobile. It is to be understood and appreciated that, while the device of this invention is described as an automobile heater, it of course may be used in many other vehicle types including trucks, mobile homes and heavy equipment vehicles.